Sakura's Innerself?
by HarunoSakura1113
Summary: Well, Sakura has an Innerself! And if you keep reading this then you'll see what's so special about her innerself. and trust me, it's not only to just let out her emotions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just decided to make it like when Sakura asks Tsunade to become something of hers! (It's in the story what she askes Tsunade)****it's alittle different!**

**Sakura has long hair, again! LOL! and They are all 17 as usual! Naruto and sakura are stil chuunin. They wanted to know everything about a chuunin an****d what they should now. EVERYTHING! Even Sasuke still is and the naruto group is still chuunins.Oh and Sasuke is still on the good side! **

I watched him lay in his bed looking down with a solemn look. Casts everywhere. Poor Naruto. " Sakura, I'm kinda hungry! Could you put the food in my mouth as I open wide like this?" I heard him say. " Sakura-chan?" He looked over at me. I could sense it. He had the solemn look." I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just kidding!" Naruto said to me. I was facing the hallway, my back to him. " I'm sorry Naruto!" I said before closing the hospital door. I stood outside the door. I felt terrible. It was my fault Naruto was like that... The fight with orochimaru. I was a fool. I wasn't paying attention, he grabbed me by his long tougne squeezing out my chakra, but naruto did everything to stop him... To save me... And I did nothing but worry about him.

I have a plan! I walked down the silent hall of the hospital. It was quieter than usual.I walked out of the hospital and out into the sunny daylight.I saw lee with Guy-sensei. Lee was doing one finger pushups, and guy-sensei was so proud of him, he was crying. As usual. I just kept walking.Lee had gotten casts too. I cant remember what that was from... and he was pushing himself so hard... so I wanted to get him something.

I walked along the rode, and ended up in Yamanaka Flower. That's Ino's flowershop. She works their. Her mom owns it. I walked in and was starring at some roses. " What are you looking for? Something to get for Sasuke? I hope you know he's not back yet!" Ino said at her desk smirking with her hand on her chin. " I know... It's not for him. Listen Ino, I have a busy day, and I'm not so much worried about Sasuke right now!" I said confidently picking up a rose." You know whats the weirdest thing?! I'm starting to want Shikamaru!" Ino said and her smirk wasn;t on anymore. She was blushing. " Really? That's great!I have to go before you get too deep in conversation!" I said and walked out the door with the roses. I bought three. I was right. I did have a busy day.I heard her say " Ok, -- wait! Hey! I do NOT get into to deep of conversation!!! You have to pay for that!... Ah well!" as I walked out the door.

I went back into the front yard of the hospital and walked over to lee. " Here lee!" I said and put on a warm smile while handing him the roses. He had a shocked expresssion of look on his face before smiling and bursting into tears. " Thankyou Sakura!!!!!!!" He gave me a super tight squeezq -hug but let me go after I said " Lee, I can't breath!" And almost turned purple! after that i couldn't stay. I had other things to do. It was 6:38 pm, and I better hurry or se wont be there! My long pink hair whipped behind me. I was really fast. I run track so I get faster and faster everyday. But always after highschool, i have to go do chuunin missions, and they aren't that easy!!

I was running so fast. It was like noone could see me! I stopped inmmeadietly at the Hokage building door. The gaurds there asked for my I.D. I gave them a card telling them I was " Haruno Sakura." I said and they let me in handing me my I.D card back to me. I walked up the millions of wooden steps and finally reached the door. I opened it, closed it and turned my face into a determined look. I was soooo not emarassing myself infront of Tsunade! " I have a favor to ask of you." I said. " Please, make me your apprentice!" I said. My face was so determined. I wanted to do this.. I needed to do this!!! Tsunade stopped her writing and crossed her hands like sasuke does. She had an even more determined look. All I could think about was Naruto and Sasuke. It was like she saw right through me to see what I was thinking. "a moment of silence went.

" Very well then." She finally said. " I gasped in happiness and smiled bigger than ever! " But In return, please do know that I wil be strict!" Tsunade informed me. I put my legs straight up like two line segments, hands my my side and said "Hai!" (Yes). " But, just to make sure your just not trying to find my weak point, what is your purpose for wanting to become my apprentice?" She asked. My face twisted into the determination look again. " I want to become stronger! I need to! Sasuke, Naruto! I want to help them! I want to save them like they always do me! Because it's getting annoying, and I do that because... I'm not strong! And I want to become strong!!" I said. " Ver well. Iwant to see you every friday, Saturday, wednesday and Monday at 10:00am for training! If you do not arrive, I will sign you off of becoming my apprentice!" Tsunade ordered. " Yes Ma'am!" I saidand walked out fo her office. After I shut the door I smiled in relief. My inner Sakura went " SHANNARO! I'M SOOO AWESOME! CHA! YES I GOT THE JOB! UH HUH! UH HUH! _Shutup! _I said back to her. They next day was friday, and I almost forgot to go to training!

I had 1 hour to get there! I quickly jumped in the shower. Washed my long pink strawberry looking pink hair, and washed my body, then got dressed. put on my black gloves and my chuunin outfit. With my long ninja shoes and red headband! That took about 25 minutes. I got out and ate breakfast while reading a newspaper article. That took about a half an hour, 30 min. I only had 5 minutes to get there! Ran out of my house, and ran straight to the Hokage building!

After the long training I decided to go home. It was late. But, 5 minutes later, naruto was infront of me! " N-Naruto..? When..? How? Your casts they...? Huh?" I asked. " Sakura, we have a mission! Just you me and Sasuke alone! Now I'm going to go get Sasuke, and you wait outsde his house for me!" Naruto said. I followed him into the darkness. _'something's wrong here. I can tell, and I don't like it! This doesn't seem like Naruto at all! Suddenly he's in casts and now he's fine?? Somethings' up...' _I said to myself. I stayed a few feet behind. I wasn't getting close to him. He might surprise attack! We passed Sasuke's house. " Naruto... That's Sasuke's--" I was saying until he cut me off " No, he's out here!" He said calmly. We walked and I didn;t see anyone. I was looking around when I felt a hard push, then a pull back and a hard push again! I fell to the ground and Naruto stepped on my back, and his hands in my hair. It was like when Kakashi stepped on Sasuke when we were getting the bells.

I screamed, but only for a bit because he cut my shoulder. I saw someone swiftly move. I looked up but my vision wasn;t all that great.

" Sasuke." I heard... Itachi's voice!!!!!! Suddenly I looked up and Itachi was on me! Not Naruto! " Gah! I'm so stupid! I fell for a transformation Jutsu! I should have known! But... Why didn't I--"I was saying until " Sense it? Becuase, I also put in some genjutsu." Itachi said. " But, genjutsu is only an Illusion!" I said. " I mixed it in with my Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi replied coolly. " But, Isn;t that only supposed to kill someone?" I asked. " That's right. We have a smart one don't we hey sasuke?" Itachi joked. " Well, when I was alone, I was down in this cellar I found near the Akatsuki grounds. I looked around and found a chest. I opened it and there were tons of scrolls. I read for hours, and it all said weird exprements, but no one was brave enough to try them. I did one, that I made my self. The Transformation Jutsu, plus genjutsu, using my Mangekyou Sharingan, and It did an expirement, allowing me to transform into someone, and no one would suspect that I was actually myself forming as someone." Itachi explained. " That does make kind of sense, but in a very very strange way.." I said. " Get off of her!" I heard Sasuke! I smiled. I was hoping it was him, and not another Akatsuki! " Why should eye? She should be able to defeat me with her innerself." Itachi said. mY smile turned into a shocked look. _' How did he know about her????' _I wondered. " What innerself?" Sasuke asked holding a kunai.

**Ooooohhhh my first chapie on this one!!!! Stick around for the next one about ASakura and her innerself and what is so powerful about them! I hope too get reviews!**


	2. Sakura toughens up,and the supernatural

**Sorry for last time all of the spelling mistakes! LOL! Well here you just MIGHT find out what's so special about sakura's innerself!!! I want reviews please!!**

Sasuke was holding a kunai. " Her innerself... Don't you know anything Sasuke? And i thought she told you everything!" Itachi said. " Shut up you bastard!!" I yelled sneering.

" Wha-- Sakura you were hiding something?!" Sasuke yelled staring at me. " it's a girl thing!" I lied. " Then why's itachi-" " Because Itachi is a girl! He's gay!"I teased. Itachi got red in anger. " It's not a girl thing you liar! Her innerself is..." Itachi was saying. Sasuke had the curious look on his face. He seen me kicking my feet hard and shaking my head. " What's the matter?!" Sasuke said. " N-nothing!" I had to think of something!! " Then you must be really weird!" Itachi laughed. " it's not that!" I yelled. Inner Sakura: Oh great! look what you did!!! Now what are you going to do?!?!?! " Then what is it?!" Itachi asked madly. " I---" I thought of something and put on the sneaky anime face

" Really wanna know?" I asked. " Yes, just spit it out!!!" Itachi yelled. Long moment of silence. Itachi got angry and put a kunai to my neck. " spit it out or I'll kill you!!" He said.

I had on a angry look.

" Fine you pervert, I'm on my period." I said confidently.

Sasuke turned so red you could see his whole face. He was even sweating! But he shook it off and did a loud cough like " Ehem!!".

He said " Ok, now that we have established that... Now can we move onto her innerself?!" Itachi asked. " uh..." I said. I didn't know what to say i just... I dunno!! " Itachi!" I heard someone yell! It was Tsunade!! " You put Sakura down NOW! Or I'll kill you so badly, you'll wish you never met me!" Tsunade said angrily. Itachi put me down and disappeared into thin air!

It was the next day and we were all assigned a mission. By "we" I mean, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto Ino and Me. We were assigned to protect someone in a village. We were walking out in The Forest Of Death.Suddenly, my stomach started hurting really bad. I was holding my stomach nearly 20 minutes. But then ino asked me " What's the matter?" " Nothing." I replied. I held my stomach tighter. She turned her voice in a low tone before asking me " Are you on your period?" My eyes widened and I blushed because Sasuke's ears went red. I could tell he heard that word and remembered what I told them. " No, I don't think so... I dont feel any cramps or anything." I said back but in an even lower tone. if sasuke could here ino, I didn't want him hearing me and myself talking about girl stuff with ino. " Maybe I'm just hungry." I said. I wasnt afraid to talk to Ino. She was the only girl in the group besides me. And hinata's to shy and would panic, but she still is nice, and tenten wouldn't really know anything about that stuff. But temari should. I mean she's the only girl who LIVES in the same house with no otherr girls. Just two boys. I wouldn't be afraid to talk to temari either. And Ino is just a prep, who worries about what's going on mostly, but where to me, I just think I don't have time to worry about that stuff. I do know everything about

it, maybe that's why I have such a big forhead. To hold my big brain full of everything. I do get compliments that I am the smartest genin so far.. But i do know I'm not the strongest!

Well we just kept on walking until three sound ninja jumped out at us.It was the one before! The ones we met in the forest of death! But i thought they got killed by orochimaru..Dosu Zaku and Kin. The minute my mind said "Kin" My inner sakura screamed : HAIR PULLER HAIR PULLER! I am soooo gonna kick her ass!! She is not pulling my hair this time nu uh! No sirre! It took me 5 years to grow this all back!! I was battle ready. They attacked! I watched Sasuke, Naruto shikamaru and even Ino fight!

Suddenly, Kin appeared behind me, I could tell she was ready to pull my hair again. I tried spinning around but I tripped. And she pulled my hair, once again...( --) I struggled to get free but she wouldn't let me go and kept on scolding me! But I wasn't going to give up! I pulled out a kunai. Inner Sakura: NO! You risked your hair once, your not risking it again! And right now I am worried about my hair, but I'm still a ninja!!!! You don't need to throw all of that away, when your not even going to damage these ninja! _I'm not worried about my hair! I'm worried about getting these ninja defeated!!_ I screamed back to her in my mind. " Like I told you before... Thos won't work on me!" She replied.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down **

**You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

I looked at her determined and smirking. " Why Not?" I asked. " Because, Kunai's can be so easy to stop and-" Kin was saying until I put the kunai to my hair. " What?!" She screamed again. Everyone looked back at me... in shock! I tricked her and jabbed the kunai in her hand! Straight through, you could see it from the bottom!! and blood was gushing out. She screamed a bit and loosened her grip. And i didn't cut my hair just because I wasn't worried about it... it was because I didn't need to sacrafice something that I was going to suffer worrying about! She just wouldn't let go. I took her arm and headed for it. Everyone turned their faces into an even bigger shocked look. " Sakura..." Ino said. " Sakura!" Sasuke said. " Sakura!!!!" Naruto yelled and shikamaru kept quiet. I bit her arm, and blood gushed out of my mouth because she was punching me in the head like Zaku did last time. My long hair still in her grip. I couldn't take it anymore! I elbowed her in the stomach, and that's when she coughed up blood and it splattered on my face, but that didn't stop me! She jumped back and I stood up breathing deeply.

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**

Concrete Angel 

I was all scratched up!

Then she came charging at me with senbon! That reminded me of Haku.. and his death! I squeezed my head. I came charging for her! I was going to kick her right in the chest!But she dodged my kick, stabbed me in the shoulder a few inches from my chest, and then punched me!

I looked up a bit and Saw that there were other sound ninja's now! Sasuke was having a kunai war with one... That looked just like him! It was Sasuke he was fighting!! It was himself! And Sasuke was in black, the evil one! Shikamaru and ino and naruto were all fighting their evil selves. I looked over with my eyes widened, but they widened even more when Kin, morfed into... me!!! and she had short hair... it was when I was 19! And she was wearing all black. I was 17 now. i meant four years from when i was 13. But when I was 15 it took me two years! I stood up. and was determined. " Hi... Me!" I said. She gave an evil glare before charging at me! She had the scratches on her still. And sasuke came back. He killed Karin, one of his fangirls and the other two and found out he wasn;t getting any stronger. So he came back and it took konoha a while to get used to him being back but then he went on missions with us and we were team 7 again! ( Me: Yea, I made that up!!! I hope it doesn;t suck!) And sai went away for a LONG time... I stared at her. I watched her run. She had red eyes and she was evil... I could tell this wasn't from orochimaru... I started tearing up inside and my eyes started filling up with tears. " What am I going to turn into... two years from now... huh?!!!!!" I screamed at her and she imeadietly stopped right infront of me. She looked like she was the 15 year old me... but taller and a little different in the face. a LITTLE! But the hair was the same short hairstyle. I wasn;t going to turn into this! She threw a fist at me! And I blocked it with one hand hardly trying to, but it did sting pretty hard! My hand was in my black glove. I had the same chuunin outfit, but my tangtop was a shortsleeve now. I wasn't going to stand for this!!!! I flipped backward a few times. " What's the matter... Coward?" She asked. " That's it! No one calls me a coward!!!" I screamed at her. " trying to impress Sasuke huh?" She asked me. I walked up to her slowly and stood directly in her face and put on a determined face on. Like this:

" I don't care about him right now! I'm not that cry-baby annoying obsesser anymore! I hope you know that! Because you should! You've experienced it before haven;t you?!" I asked determined. "Hmph!" She said loudly. We then started punching and kicking at eachother. She punched at me, but i ducked, and i did a low kick sweep attack, but it just missed her side, then she grabbed my arm and lifted me up in the air and flipped me over so I would land hard on the ground, but i took her hand and forced me behind her, and i still had her wrists, so i took her and swung and and threw her into a tree, but before she got there she did a flip and landed on her feet before charging at me. She was going to punch, but i flipped her over and she fell in the water. I did a spell and the water turned into ice, and she couldn't get out, then a few minutes later she sunk to the bottom. Suddenly, I saw something white come up from the water. It was... my olderself!! And she was pretty! " Thankyou... Me." She said calmly before flying into me. I felt a sting but then breathed deeply. I looked down at the water. It was swaying calmly. and from the cloudy stormy sky, the sun peeked out.

I tried standing up and walked over to Sasuke ino shikamaru and naruto who were sleeping peacefully on the ground. My eyes widened. I heard a voice. It was... my mom! I couldn't belive it! She died a year ago! " You did it sakura! My baby, you defeated them, and you even cured your teammates. I told you you had a big heart. I'm so proud of you!" She said. She flew some blue stuff into me giving me some chakra and healing some of my cuts. I still had little ones but the big ones were gone. " Now take care of your friends and yourself." She said and kissed me on the forhead before disappearing. I used my chakra to make clones, who carried them. I carried... Naruto!, the second clone carried sasuke, the third carried ino and the fourth carried shikamaru. i carried naruto and smiled at him. _' I know you will never turn evil... and I hope you will always be my friend no matter what happens...'_ I said and walked back to the village with the others. I'm ready for another mission! Bring it on! CHA! Oh and my Innerself... I think I'll just tell you that in the next one! This one's long enough right??

**Second chappie! What did you think! Pretty cool huh? Supernatural and sad in some parts but cute!! Well I'm making more chapters soooo do NOT think this is the end ok!!!! Hope you liked it! Oh and sooo sorry i didn't say what her innerself was!!!! I just want you to get hooked so please review!!!!! I promise I'll have it in the next one.**


End file.
